Felicidades, Hinamori
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Era el primer cumpleaños —el primero de muchos— que ya no estaría su capitán con ella, pero eso no significaba que las cosas cambiarán realmente. Debía avanzar, por ella, y por los demás. [OS por el cumpleaños de Momo]


**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, quien hizo lo que quiso con su final, dejándome con mil dudas y un corazón roto, pero pues bueno, aún así lo quiero :x Este one shot es por el cumpleaños de la teniente del quinto escuadrón

 **Palabras:** 1,118

 **Advertencias** : Leve OoC(?). Descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales, escribí esto en tiempo récord :x Mención al Shiyori y al Hitsuhina. Ubicado después de la derrota de Aizen.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

* * *

Aquél día se encontraba caminando por un jardín cercano al quinto escuadrón, este sería su primer cumpleaños sin la presencia del capitán Aizen, le parecía tan extraño esto. Ella se daba cuenta —de verdad lo hacía, no era tonta— que sus más viejos conocidos podían notar su estado de ánimo, no quería preocuparlos, pero tampoco se sentía con las fuerzas de mentir —de aparentar—, o al menos no ese día.

Pero, era normal sentirse así, ¿no? Desde que había llegado a la división, su capitán —no, su ex-capitán, debía empezar a aceptar esa verdad— le había festejado cada año. Tal vez no de una forma muy extravagante —ninguno de los dos era así—, pero siempre tenía su: _Felicidades Hinamori_ , acompañado con un pastel que él capitán en persona elegía.

Pero este año no sería igual.

De hecho ninguno lo sería ya, éste sólo sería el primero de muchos. Debía acostumbrarse a eso, pero le dolía, la cicatriz nunca cerraría por completo, y si un día así parecía, algo llegaría para abrirla, siempre existirá la sal para su corazón lastimado.

Hinamori cierra los ojos, quiere sentir el aire fresco en sobre ella, quiere respirar la paz, quiere que la paz llegue la inunde por completo, ¿por qué? Porque tiene personas por las cuales no decaer, por las cuales seguir y superar aquella traición que se llevó una parte muy importante de sí misma.

Y se da cuenta cuando descubre a su capitán —el nuevo, el que era bueno, el que sabía que no la iba a lastimar, pero que aún así no lo convertía en _su capitán_ — viéndola de lejos, se acerca a él y le bromeando le dice que cierta rubia pequeña se va a enterar que la estaba espiando, él le pide que guarde silencio, ella piensa haber logrado que él olvide lo que sea que lo haya llevado a esa situación. Qué equivocada estaba.

—Nada es permanente en nuestra vida, teniente Hinamori.

A ella le causa curiosidad sus palabras.

—Las personas van y vienen, todo ciclo llega a su fin. Hoy estamos y mañana no sabemos. ¿Crees que es justo dejar de vivir el ahora por recordar el ayer? —dice mientras ve las ramas de los árboles bailar por el viento.

—El capitán Aizen... —dice, sin darse cuenta que sigue diciéndole capitán— solía desearme un feliz cumpleaños, siempre me daba un pastel —rió al recordar un detalle, para Hirako, Hinamori tenía tres risas, la incómoda o por compromiso, la real, y esa risa nostálgica, melancólica, pero también real al recordar alguna anécdota con Aizen—. Siempre el pastel era el favorito de él, así que yo sólo comía una pequeña porción, él se servía hasta llenar.

—Debe ser por eso —dijo Hirako al darse la vuelta y caminar rumbo su oficina.

—¿Qué es lo que debe ser?

—El motivo por el cual el pequeño Hitsugaya ha dejado un pastel y unos lirios en tu escritorio.

Un leve sonrojo la cubrió. Si, debía avanzar hacía el futuro por todos ellos. Así que empezó a avanzar —literalmente— a un lado de él.

—Pero si quieres puedo mandar a traer mi pastel favorito, podemos incluso invitar a tus amigas a la quinta división, también al teniente de la tercera, y a Hitsugaya.

—¿Está bien hacer una reunión en estos tiempos donde nos estamos re-organizando?

—Siempre es buen momento para festejar a alguien querido, ¿no crees? Disfrutar el ahora... no querrás mañana arrepentirte.

—¿Hay algo de lo que se arrepiente? —muerde su labio, sospecha que si lo hay, lo confirma al ver la mirada del capitán, y cree saber que es.

—De no haber sido valiente y desperdiciar tantos años con ella.

—Yo...

—Hitsugaya y tú han estado juntos desde niños, o al menos eso he escuchado.

Ella ladea la cabeza, el capitán de la quinta división anda más extraño que de costumbre. —Así es, vivíamos por la misma zona, ¿por qué?

—Por nada, yo también la conocí antes de llegar aquí. Por cierto, no le digas que yo te dije que fue él quien te dejo esas cosas.

—Esta bien, capitán.

—Y, Hinamori —detuvo su andar, ella lo imitó—, feliz cumpleaños.

Él continuó su andar, ella se quedó quieta, al final las cosas no eran tan distintas a como estaba acostumbrada, ahora se estaba abriendo, y notando ciertas cosas a su alrededor. Agitó su cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a las oficinas, no había ningún rastro de su capitán, pero en su escritorio, tal y como lo había dicho, había un pastel —su favorito— y unos lirios.

—Te busque temprano y no te encontré. No deberías desaparecer así.

Ella dio un pequeño salto, más que nada por la sorpresa.

—Quería caminar, Shiro-chan.

—No es un buen día para que desaparezcas —dijo el albino mientras se cruzaba de brazos. A ella le pareció curioso que no la corrigiera en su forma de referirse a él.

—Yo...

—No tienes que decir nada, sólo estaba buscando unos papeles que debían mandarme ayer. Supuse que el capitán Hirako no los tendría, y menos sabría donde están.

—Oh... —pese a saber que le mentía, le dolía que dijera que sólo la buscó por algún documento— ¿Qué ocupabas?

—Yo... nada —dijo, tratando de pensar en algo—. Cuando llegue al décimo escuadrón lo encontré en medio del papeleo de la floja de Matsumoto.

—Ya veo...

—Si, ya me voy

—¡Shiro-chan! —el nombrado se detuvo— Gracias por el regalo.

—¿Cuál regalo?

—Sólo tú sabes cual es mi pastel favorito, y que prefiero los lirios.

—Si, como sea... —Sonrojo, sentía pena—. Hinamori...

—¿Si?

Fue sorpresivo, él no lo había planeado, y ella menos se lo esperaba, pero él se encontraba rodeandola con sus brazos, ¿hace cuánto que no estaban así? Ambos sentían su corazón latir rápido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Momo.

Las personas van y vienen, eso lo terminó aprendiendo por las malas, pero había una persona que quería mantener siempre con ella, o al menos, tratar de permanecer cerca. Se había aferrado tanto a una ilusión, que por un momento se olvidó de lo que siempre estuvo con ella, lo que necesitaba para ser ella.

—¿Te gustaría pasar el día de hoy conmigo, Shiro-chan?

—¿Qué? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Nosotros? —ella asintió, no sabían quién estaba más nervioso de los dos—. Si, ¿por qué no? Matsumoto debe trabajar al menos un día. ¿Segura que no tendrás problemas por ausentarte?

—Hay días que necesitan ser celebrados por la gente que quieres, y no me quiero arrepentir mañana de lo que no hice.

Él no entendió, pero ella comprendió que si debía avanzar, era por ella principalmente, y ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que tenía en quienes apoyarse.

* * *

 **N/A** El primer y único fic que escribí para este fandom fue en el 2014, no diré que no tengo algunos en el baúl, quizá un día los saque, quizá no, ha pasado ya un año y sigue doliendo la herida, pero llegó la aceptación y madurez. Además que pese a ser IR suelo coincidir en otros gustos con IH xDD Por eso nunca me han querido :x Esto lo hice en tiempo récord, y pues, es todo. Que sus reviews me animen a volver a intentar aquí o no(?) *muere ignorada porque ni en su casa la conocen*

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
